KTU
Podstawowe informacje KTU '''to administrator forum WrestleFans. Założyciel, szef i zawodnik WrestleFans Quiz oraz założyciel i szef WrestleFans Pool Experience. Były zawodnik Polish Wrestling Quiz. Imię: Kamil Data Urodzenia: 23.06.1992 Początki (2009) Pierwszym quizem dla KTU był quiz na jednym z blogów Salasa którego nie udało mu się wygrać. Przełomem był Czerwiec 2009 roku kiedy KTU wziął udział w WrestleFans Quizie organizowanym przez XYZ'a lecz nie zdołał zdobyć ani jednego punktu oraz gdy zgłosił się do quizów na forum Polish Wrestling Zone. Już w debiucie dostał walkę o PWZ Classic Championship z Marcinem i wygrał 9:1 zdobywając swój pierwszy tytuł w quizowej karierze. Później idea quizów na PWZ upadła i KTU nie bronił tytułu przez dłuższy czas. Następnie KTU wziął udział w Listopadowym WrestleFans Quizie i zwyciężył jednak ze względu na to że były na nim tylko 4 osoby oraz był bardzo słaby poziom pytań wygrana nie została oficjalnie uznana. W Grudniu 2009 roku KTU postanowił spróbować swoich sił jako prowadzący i reaktywował quizy na PWZ ale odbyła się tylko jedna gala gdyż PWZ w tym czasie zaczynało upadać. KTU pokonał Brakona 12-4 i obronił pas PWZ Classic tym samym zostając pierwszym i ostatnim mistrzem. Na początku 2010 roku KTU odszedł z PWZ i został tylko na WrestleFans.pl '''WrestleFans Quiz (2010- 2012, 2013-obecnie) Założenie WFQ, Seria zwycięstw, WF KliQ, Pierwszy Triple Crown Champion (2010-2011) 9 Marca 2010 pomimo niepowodzenia na PWZ KTU postanowił reaktywować quizy na WrestleFans. W Marcu po 4 miesięcznej przerwie odbył się pierwszy otwarty WrestleFans Quiz pod wodzą KTU, składał się z 50 pytań i pojawiło się na nim ponad 30 osób a stawką był tytuł pierwszego mistrza WFQ. Po Kwietniowym WrestleFans Quizie KTU postanowił rozszerzyć swoją działalność i stworzył WrestleFans Tag Team Tournament który okazał się jednak niewypałem i nie został dokończony. Prawdziwym przełomem było ogłoszenie nowej formuły quizów która miała przypominać prawdziwe gale wrestlingu, oprócz otwartych WrestleFans Quizów powstała gala WF TNT oraz nowe tytuły WFQ Grand Championship (wtedy Mid Card) oraz WFQ Tag Team Championship Pod koniec Kwietnia odbyła się pierwsza gala WF TNT w której KTU nie wziął udziału. W tym czasie powstało również WF KliQ , oprócz KTU do grupy należeli jeszcze StuPH oraz jeszcze wtedy całkowicie nowy user nWo1. Na drugiej gali WF TNT KTU i StuPH pokonali Boogeymana1996 i Salasa i zostali pierwszymi mistrzami WFQ Tag Team. Na następnych galach WF TNT KTU i StuPH udanie bronili pasy Tag Teamów a w tym czasie KTU zaczynał budować swoją serię zwycięstw i był niepokonany na WrestleFans więc postanowił postawić na szali swój streak i na gali WF TNT VI wyzwać do walki quizową legendę Maniekklorda. KTU pokonał Maniekklorda 10-4 i został pretendentem do WFQ Championship posiadając nadal pasy WFQ Tag Team razem ze StuPH. Jednak walka na ósmym WF TNT nie nosiła nazwy Streak vs Title ponieważ na WF TNT VII niespodziewanie KTU i StuPH stracili pasy WFQ Tag Team na rzecz Boogeymana1996 i KL'a i tym samym seria zwycięstw KTU została przerwana. Na WF TNT VIII: Holiday Brawl KTU walczył o WFQ Championship z członkiem grupy WF KliQ nWo1 i po prawie 50 minutowej walce pokonał kolege z zespołu i został po raz pierwszy mistrzem WFQ. W związku z tą sytuacją KTU i StuPH nie podeszli do rewanżu o pasy Tag Teamów. W tym czasie grupa WF KliQ zaczynała powoli zamierać i na WF TNT IX KTU zmierzył się ze swoim Tag Team partnerem StuPH w walce z warunkiem że jeżeli StuPH przegra to WF KliQ musi się rozpaść. KTU pokonał StuPH 10-4 i w ten sposób grupa WF KliQ przestała istnieć. Na WF TNT X: King of Indys Final doszło do rewanżu KTU z nWo1 a stawką był pas WFQ. Walka była na zasadach 2 out of 3 Falls i w decydującym pytaniu KTU stracił pas mistrzowski przy wyniku 1:2 (6:7, 7:4, 6:7). Pod koniec wakacji na WF TNT XII: The End of Good Days KTU kolejny raz miał szansę zdobyć WFQ Championship w triple threat matchu z nWo1 i Mr. Kubiko jednak nie udało mu się wygrać tej walki. We Wrześniu KTU zorganizował 90s Tournament w którym wziął udział, w pierwszej rundzie wyeliminował Marcina97, w ćwierćfinale wyeliminował nttn'a ale odpadł w półfinale po raz kolejny przegrywając z nWo1. 17 Sierpnia 2010 KTU ogłosił rozpoczęcie WFQ NXT czyli programu wzorującego się na WWE NXT mającego wyłonić nową gwiazdę WFQ. Po opuszczeniu WF TNT nr 19 KTU postanowił wymienić 100 pkt za sędziowanie na title shota na WFQ Grand Championship. Na WF TNT 20: One Match, Two Belts, One Winner KTU dopiero po dogrywce pokonał Mr. Kubiko i został nowym mistrzem Grand oraz tym samym został pierwszym w historii WFQ zdobywcą potrójnej korony. W drugim sezonie WFQ NXT KTU został wyznaczony jako Pro i jego podopiecznym jest Mikel. Na WF TNT 21: Happy New Year! KTU przegrał pas Grand na rzecz Enzu po tym jak musiał wyjść w połowie walki jednak już na następnym WF TNT odzyskał tytuł. Na WF TNT 24: Elimination Chamber KTU ponownie stracił pas Grand, doszedl do samego finału w Elimination Chamber Matchu ale tam uległ Yetiemu. 10 Lutego KTU wziął udział w quizie Brainbuster (dawny Omnibus), było ok 50 osób i KTU zajął 3 miejsce. Na 1st Anniversary Show nie odzyskał pasa Grand odpadając jako pierwszy w triple threat elimination matchu. 'WF KliQ 2.0, PWQ Mid Card Champion w WFQ (2011)' Na WF TNT 26 KTU wykorzystał punkty za sędziowanie na title shota na pasy WFQ Tag Team z warunkiem że tag team partnera ogłosi dopiero przed samą walką. Rywalami KTU i jego partnera byli StuPH i Storm lecz ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich tag team partnerem KTU okazał się być StuPH który odwrócił się od Storma i to spowodowało walkę handicapową o pasy tag teamów którą KTU i StuPH wygrali dopiero po dogrywce. Na WFQ Boom! KTU i StuPH obronili pasy wygrywając z Mr. Kubiko i Mizterem co spowodowało że obaj musieli skończyć kariery. Na kolejnym PPV Center of Destruction miało dojść do walki KTU i StuPH ze Stormem który jako swojego tag team partnera wybrał Maniekklorda. Jednak zamiast przeprowadzenia walki cała czwórka ogłosiła się mistrzami tag teamów, do grupy również dołączył nWo1 i tak zostało zreaktywowane WF KliQ ale tym razem pod nazwą WF KliQ 2.0. Nazwa pasów WFQ Tag Team została zmieniona na "WFKliQ Tag Team Championship". Na jubileuszowym 30 TNT KTU z całą trójką obronił pasy w handicap matchu gdzie rywalami byli Carrik i Marcin97. Na Questionnaire KTU zastąpił Maniekklorda który nie stawil się na walkę i razem ze StuPH obronili pasy w walce z Juventinim i KL'em. Na następnym PPV Holiday Brawl KTU walczył z nWo1 o pas WFQ po tym jak wykorzystał punkty za sędziowanie jednak nie zdołał zdobyć tytulu. W tym samym czasie Storm i StuPH stracili pasy TT i KTU przestał być mistrzem drużynowym. 28 Lipca 2011 KTU wprowadził do WFQ pas PWQ Mid Card po tym jak odszedł z tym pasem z PWQ. W trakcie pobytu pasa Mid Card w WFQ KTU dwukrotnie udanie obronił pas kolejno z Enzu i z Sandem. Na kolejnej gali Answer Avalanche KTU i StuPH odebrali pasy w rewanżu i wyrównali rekord zostając mistrzami tag teamów po raz 3. Jednak mistrzami byli zaledwie 2 tygodnie po tym jak na TNT przegrali pasy na rzecz Mr. Kubiko i nWo1. 'Tag Team i WFQ Champion, Zmiany ownera, koniec WFQ (2011- 2012)' Po zawieszeniu pasów Tag Teamów KTU walczył o pasy TT w drużynie ze Stormem przeciwko KL'owi i Marcinowi97 i wygrali po dogrywce. KTU wyrównał rekord ilości reignów jednej osoby z pasami TT. W tym czasie ruszyła druga edycja 90s Tournament, KTU trafił do grupy z Marcinem97, Sandem i Danielsonem, wygrał wszystkie walki i wyszedł z grupy z pierwszego miejsca. Na gali Google Festival KTU i Storm stracili pasy TT na rzecz Lionhearta i Texasa. KTU zapowiedział że w najbliższym czasie kończy karierę i dlatego postanowił walczyć o WFQ Championship jednak na WF TNT 42 przegrał z Texasem po dogrywce i nie zdobył pasa. W związku z tą walką KTU zrezygnował z udziału w 90s Tournament i w półfinale zastąpił go Mr. Kubiko. 5 Listopada KTU przestał być ownerem i oddał WFQ w ręce Rock Bottoma. Ostatecznie KTU nie odszedł z PSW i pozostał w WFQ ale tym razem już jako zwykły zawodnik. Powrócil na WFQ Retribution jednak przegrał z Batistą141 8:7. Na WF TNT 45 jednak przerwał złą passe i pokonał Rock Bottoma 10-5. Na następnym TNT rozpoczął Best of 7 Series z Mr. Kubiko a stawką wygrania całej serii był tytuł pretendenta do WFQ Championship. W międzyczasie mógł zdobyć title shota na pas WFQ w Happy New Year Battle Royal ale ostatecznie zajął w nim 4 miejsce. KTU wziął udział w elimination chamber matchu o zwakatowany pas WFQ ale odpadł jako czwarty. Ze względu na to że Enzu który wywalczył title shota na pas WFQ został zwolniony a nWo1 który zaszedł wyżej w elimination chamber od KTU nie chciał walczyć o pas WFQ to KTU został pretendentem na WFQ 2nd Anniversary Show. Na gali z okazji 2 rocznicy powstania WFQ wygrał z BRKSTRM'em 26-24 i po raz drugi w karierze został mistrzem WFQ. Z tego względu przy stanie 2-2 został przerwany jego Best of 7 Series z Kubiko i Kubiko został pretendentem do pasa. Na następnym PPV WFQ Boom! BRKSTRM odebrał mu pas po wygranej jednym punktem w triple threat matchu z udziałem Kubiko. Po przekształceniu WFQ KTU walczył w 4 Way Dance Matchu o pas WFQ ale nie zdołał zdobyć tytułu. Jakiś czas później KTU postanowił zamknąć WFQ. 'Powrót quizów na WrestleFans (2013- obecnie)' 1 Lutego 2013 Rock Bottom ogłosił że powracają comiesięczne quizy na WrestleFans. KTU wygrał Lutowy WrestleFans Quiz 2013 o aktywowany pas WFQ i zdobył ten pas po raz trzeci. Polish Wrestling Quiz (2010-2012) 'Debiut, Mid Card (2010-2011)' Po kilku miesiącach niepewności KTU w końcu odważył się zadebiutować na PWQ. W swoim debiucie 29 Marca 2010 walczył w pierwszej rundzie turnieju King of the Hill i uległ Amarru 7-6. Kolejny raz KTU walczył na PWQ dopiero 3 miesiące później. W Czerwcu pokonał Mate 10-6. Nieoczekiwanie Maxi4 postanowił że KTU zostanie pretendentem do PWQ TNA Championship i pod koniec Czerwca KTU zaliczył swój pierwszy występ na PPV PWQ. KTU jednak uległ K-Pelowi 12-5 na Summer Massacre i nie zdołał zdobyć PWQ TNA Championship. Następnie status KTU nie był zbyt wysoki i walczył w niezbyt ważnych walkach, małym przełomem był minimalnie wygrany Tag Team Match razem z nttn'em przeciwko Jodze i Enzu. Na następnym Monday Night Brawl KTU dostał walkę o pretendenta do pasa PWQ Mid Card z nttn'em jednak przegrał 9-7. Mimo to nie opuścił go występ na PPV Hope for Victory i kolejny raz dostał walkę o pretendenta do pasa PWQ Mid Card, tym razem pokonał Jogę 11-4 i został pretendentem do tego pasa. Następnie KTU przegrał z ówczesnym mistrzem Mid Card nWo1 11-5 lecz stawką walki nie był pas. 'Mistrz Mid Card i odejścia (2011-2012)' Po dwóch zwycięstwach w singlowych walkach nad Gotixem i Skypem nadszedł czas na PPV PWQ Answer. Niestety zawodnicy PWQ zagłosowali na kategorię "inne" która niezbyt leży KTU ale mimo to KTU przegrał walkę o pas PWQ Mid Card z nWo1 tylko jednym punktem (10-9). Na koniec roku KTU pokonał Szarego37 10-6. Rok 2011 KTU rozpoczął od porażki w 6 osobowej walce z WWE z roku 2010 oraz na następnym Monday Night Brawl przegrał z nttn jednym pkt walkę o pretendenta do pasa PWQ Mid Card na gale New Year Destination. KTU został wyznaczony jako kapitan Teamu WrestleFans w PSW Cup, w pierwszej rundzie pokonał Spydera 9-6 i zapewnił 1 pkt dla swojej drużyny. Następnie KTU w Fatal 4 Way Matchu pokonał Lionhearta, Sandboya98 i Storma i został pretendentem do pasa PWQ Mid Card. Jednak na Quizmanii nie zdołał zdobyć tytułu w Fatal 4 Way Matchu z nWo1, Rzeźnikiem i Mr. Kubiko. Na gali PWQ Straight KTU dostał kolejną szansę walki o pas PWQ Mid Card i pokonał Lionhearta 10-9 i zdobył ten pas. Przez prawie 2 miesiące KTU jako mistrz Mid Card nie miał walki oraz nie miał okazji do obrony pasa. W związku z tym postanowił odejść z PWQ i zabrał ze sobą pas Mid Card. Tym samym pas Mid Card przestał należeć do PWQ a stał się oficjalnym tytułem w WFQ. 14 Września po 2 udanych obronach pasa Mid Card w WFQ KTU powrócił do PWQ. Na gali Hope of Victory KTU przegrał z Enzu 10-9 i stracił pas Mid Card. KTU miał odejść z PWQ z powodu zakończenia kariery jednak został i przystąpił do rewanżu o pas Mid Card jednak nie odzyskał pasa w triple threat matchu z Enzu i Texasem. Następnie pokonal nWo1 i wywalczył title shota na PWQ WWE Title jednak 11 Lutego z powodu konfliktu z zarządem PWQ ostatecznie opuścił federacje. WrestleFans Snooker Federation (2012) 'Debiut: Television Champion (2012)' Początkowo KTU miał wystąpić tylko raz, gościnnie z okazji gali Slammiversary. Na Slammiversary przegrał w debiucie z Darth Camillusem w Total Points Matchu. Później wygrał w rewanżu z Darth Camillusem i postanowił na stałe zostać w WFSF. Pokonał Marlenę w Tables Matchu oraz wystąpił w Royal Rumble gdzie w swojej pierwszej partii odpadł z Tupakiem pomimo wyraźnej przewagi (przegrał przez czas). Po przegranej w takich okolicznościach KTU postanowił odejść z WFSF. Jednak po krótkim czasie wrócił i wystąpił w elimination chamber matchu o pas Intercontinental. Rozpoczął jako pierwszy, wyeliminował Egraama i Ramzesa jednak później przegrał z Ernim i odpadł. Na SnookerManii walczył o walizkę money in the bank do pasa Television którą wygrał. Niedługo później, na tej samej gali wykorzystał walizkę i został mistrzem Television. Na pierwszej karcie po PPV KTU przegrał z Salasem w Flag Matchu i stracił pas. Na kolejnej karcie KTU pokonał Storma i dostał się do Bound for Glory Series. Po 2 meczach musiał się wycofać z Bound for Glory Series ze względu na problemy techniczne. Nie grał od września i od tego czasu nie pojawił się w federacji. 'Powrót: Skull Jokers (2013- obecnie)' Po naprawie komputera KTU ponownie mógł wrócić do WFSF. Na początku nie zdradzał tego że dołącza ponieważ stworzył stajnię o nazwie Skull Jokers której członkowie nie zdradzali swojej prawdziwej tożsamości i występowali pod pseudonimami. Oficjalnie powrócił 11 lutego 2013 pod pseudonimem "Helios". Tupak który jak się później okazało był również członkiem stajni wrzucił oświadczenie które rzekomo dostał od jakiś nieznajomych. KTU jako "Helios" wspólnie z Vulturem (Tupakiem), Enigmą i Hamptonem zapowiedzieli że będą dążyć do władzy w WFSF i dali listę celów które zamierzają wypełnić. Pierwszym celem była likwidacja federacji WrestleFans Pool Experience którą KTU sam założył i doszedł do wniosku że to niewypał i trzeba ją zlikwidować jednak Vamos i Merlas nie chcieli zamknąć jej dobrowolnie. Na Karcie 58 "Helios" pierwszy raz zagrał oficjalny mecz po 5 miesięcznej przerwie. W tag teamie z Hamptonem pokonali Merlasa i Vamosa czym doprowadzili do zamknięcia WFPE. Prezes WFSF Bob postanowił zebrać drużynę na Lockdown i tak doszło do 4 vs 4 Lord Series Matchu pomiędzy Skull Jokers a Teamem Boba gdzie na szali była posada v-ce prezesa dla jednego z członków Skull Jokers i tym samym uzyskanie przez SJ większości w zarządzie WFSF i przejęcie władzy. "Helios" wyeliminował Speara jednak później przegrał z Bobem który pokonał też resztę stajni i Skull Jokers przegrało mecz. Na następnej karcie doszło do rewanżu pomiędzy "Heliosem" i Spearem i Spear wygrał. W BobTV Tupak ogłosił KTU v-ce prezesem WFSF co nie spotkało się z aprobatą Boba i zablokował tą decyzję jednak z racji tego że ma tyle samo praw co Tupak ustalono że na Slammiversary będzie głosowanie graczy. Na Slammiversary KTU miał grać z Fiskusem jednak ostatecznie doszło do decydującego meczu ze Spearem a Fiskus wybierał gimmick match. Do tego na szali było to że KTU będzie musiał się zdemaskować jeżeli przegra a jak wygra to Spear i Fiskus będą musieli oddać na niego głosy. W 2h Iron Man Matchu ustalonym przez Fiskusa po dogrywce Spear pokonał "Heliosa" i KTU musiał się zdemaskować po czym później zarządził głosowanie w którym gracze mają zdecydować czy zostanie v-ce prezesem WFSF czy nie. Gracze wybrali KTU na v-ce przezesa jednak Maniek który był ukrytym członkiem stajni i miał zadebiutować pod nową postacią po Slammiversary zdradził Skull Jokers i ujawnił wszystkie plany stajni co spowodowało że stajnia się rozpadła. WrestleFans Pool Experience (2012) 'Założenie WFPE (2012)' 20 Czerwca 2012 KTU założył federacje w bilard o nazwie WrestleFans Pool Experience. Jako swojego pomocnika mianował Cezara. Tak jak w przypadku WFQ KTU był jednocześnie ownerem i zawodnikiem. W pierwszym turnieju w półfinale wygrał pas T-Rules pokonując Jogusiando jednak później uległ w finale Salasowi 10-8 i nie wygrał Częstochowa Open i nie został pierwszym mistrzem WFPE 8-Crown. W kolejnym turnieju Olsztyn Open występował jako rozstawiony i przegrał w 1/8 z Ramzesem i stracił T-Rules Championship. Ostatni mecz zagrał z ChudinhoRKO na Diamond Table 8 po czym ze względu na problemy techniczne i niemożność gry musiał odejść. 21 Września oddał federację na rzecz Vamosa i Merlasa. Stajnie i Tag Teamy WF KliQ (KTU, StuPH, nWo1, iraizoz, thehardys) WF KliQ 2.0 (KTU, StuPH, nWo1, Storm, Maniekklord) KTU i StuPH Tytuły i osiągnięcia Polish Wrestling Quiz ''' 1x PWQ Mid Card Championship '''Polish Wrestling Zone 1x PWZ Classic Championship WrestleFans Pool Experience 1x WFPE T-Rules Championship WrestleFans Snooker Federation 1x WFSF Television Championship 1x WFSF Tag Team Championship z Rock Bottom Mr. Money in the Bank 2012 (Television Championship) WrestleFans Quiz 3x WFQ Championship 2x WFQ Grand Championship 5x WFQ Tag Team Championship z StuPH (3), Storm (1), WF KliQ 2.0 (1)* 4x WFQ Hardcore Championship First Triple Crown Champion WrestleFans Quiz Winner (Luty 2013) Sędzia roku 2010, 2011 Feud roku 2010 /w. nWo1 Tag Team roku 2011 /w. StuPH *KTU, Storm, StuPH i Maniekklord posiadali pasy w czwórkę i zmienili ich nazwę na WFKliQ Tag Team Championship